1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device that enables a notebook computer to enter a sleeping mode.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to save an idle computer power cost, minimum power is necessary to maintain a memory, i.e. DRAM or SRAM, to keep data. In such a state the computer is said to be in a sleeping mode. Most desktop computers are switched into a sleeping mode by means of a keyboard or a mouse, or after a specified period of time. A notebook computer is usually switched into a sleeping mode when its flat panel display folds against its mainframe.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, which illustrate a conventional sleeping device installed in a notebook computer. The sleeping device 100 has a pillar 112, partially installed in a housing 110, which is built inside the mainframe 212 of a notebook computer. An exposed portion of the pillar 112 is pressed, thereby triggering a computer into a sleep mode when a flat panel display 210 folds against the mainframe 212. A spring 114 disposed in the housing 110 restores the pillar 112 to an original (upper) position (thus, the sleeping mode is not triggered) when the flat panel display 210 unfolds away from the mainframe 212.
The pillar 112 of the sleeping device 100 is employed to trigger a computer into a sleep mode. Because the pillar 112 is exposed by the housing of the notebook, similar action other than the flat panel display 210 folding against the mainframe 212 may also press or trigger a computer to enter a sleep mode, i.e. a finger touch or an electrostatic discharge.